Percy Jackson the Movie Star
by Circlermovie
Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous Movie Star. Annabeth Chase is his girlfriend. He has kept her away from the press. They think he is dating someone else. What happens when they have a public wedding? Rated T because I am crazy. Parings are percabeth, frazel, jasper, caleo, and solangalo. May have BOO spoilers. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I walked in to the studio where I was going to start filming my new movie. I knew that I was working with some people I had in the past.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Percy. You excited to start?"

"Yeah. It will be a fun movie to make." I said. "How's Piper?"

Piper is Jason's girlfriend and one of my costars. Jason is the cameraman. I think it is an odd pair. Then again, only my really close friends know about my girlfriend. I try to keep her from the press.

"Piper is fine. She is also very excited to start filming. Since she is playing your wife in the movie, you better treat her well. Also, if you fall in love with her you will be dead." Jason said half-joking.

"Dude, you know I won't. I mean I already have a girlfriend."

-LINE-BREAK-HELP-PLEASE-

I drove home after shooting. We had shot two scenes. My friends Frank and Hazel are the directors. I was thinking about how different they are when directing a movie and just hanging out. I opened the door and there was Annabeth waiting for me, a book in her hand.

"Did you stand here all day?" I asked. I know it is a strange question but she has done this before.

"No, I cleaned a little bit. I also finished my building design. Then I called my mother and told her I was ready to start working for her company. She looked at my design and said that I was hired. The first project I get to is the new movie theater. At that point it was 3:30. I then stood at the door reading and waiting for you."

"Annabeth, you stood there for two hours? Why?"

"Well, I could have started to draw but I didn't really want to. Also, dinner is ready. I made blue cookies for after."

"Thank you! Do they taste like my mom's?" I said as I picked her up and spun her in a circle. I put her down to kiss her check. She intercepted me with her lips. I grabbed her at the waist and picked up again. I walked father into the house. I was going to lead her into our bedroom but she pulled away.

"Annabeth." I whined.

"Percy, dinner." She said imitating my voice.

"Fine."

We went to go eat dinner. I walked in to the dinning room and saw my mom.

"Mom! What are you doing here? Also, where is Paul?" I asked. Paul is my stepdad. My real dad, Poseidon, got lost at sea when I was five. Then my mom married Smelly Gabe. She got rid of him by the time I twelve. It was just was until I was sixteen. She married Paul when I was eighteen. I moved out at twenty and Annabeth came with me. I am now twenty-three.

"Well, Annabeth told us that you had started a new movie and wanted to know if we would want to come out and stay for little while. Paul is in the bathroom. He should be back soon."

"Did you make the cookies?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"Percy," my mom said, "Annabeth's blue cookies are just as good as mine."  
>"How do you know? Did you eat them without me?"<p>

"Yes, Percy. We have eaten all of the cookies." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"What?" I yelled.

"I was kidding."

"You can't kid about blue cookies. Let's just eat dinner. What is dinner anyway?"

-LINE-BREAK-BLUE-COOKIES-

I finished showering and went into Annabeth's and my room. I quickly got dressed and raced downstairs to steal more blue cookies. They are the best blue cookies ever. I love them so much, almost as much as I love my family. That thought reminded me of the ring upstairs in my dresser.

"I should do that tonight." I thought.

I stuffed some cookies in my face. I heard footsteps behind me. The person cleared their throat. I turned around. I smiled through the cookies.

"Percy, do you still steal all the cookies just like at home?"

"Hi mom. I am going to go to bed know. See you in the morning."

I walked back up the stairs. I opened the door to my room when Annabeth jumped on me.

"Yes!" She screamed.

"What is so yes?"

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome. I will not get angry. If you think I should make the others get married let me know. Also should Leo and Calypso show up sooner or later? What about Will and Nico? Let me know. Thanks!**

**-Circlermovie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I can't believe this! Three reviews! So many people are following and liking my story! Thank you sooooo much! I love all of you! I will respond to reviews in my chapters. Also, there will be other POV's rather than just Percy and Annabeth.**

**Oliva1- Thanks! I do plan on writing more.**

**percabethbooklion- I know! Percy is not always the smartest. Thanks!**

**TheChillDaughterOfApollo- Thanks! I tried to make it interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Those are Rick Riordan's. Plot is mine.**

-LINE-BREAK-TIME-TO-START-STORY-

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

"What is so yes?" Percy asked.

"Percy, the ring you had in you dresser." Gods! He can be such a seaweed brain sometimes. "Percy, you hid a ring in your dresser. I found when I was looking for one of your shirts to wear to bed."

_5 Minutes Earlier _

_I went into my room. When I opened the door to my closet I noticed that I was out of plain t-shirts. _

"_Crap." I thought. "I will just wear one of Percy's then."_

_I walked over to his dresser. _**(A/N: I know Annabeth has a closet and Percy doesn't. Percy just gave the closet to Annabeth.)**_ I started to open the drawers. I opened the one that had his pants and there sat a box, a little velvet box. I opened it up. Inside was a ring. I gasped. I also found a note. The title was __**Way's to ask Annabeth to marry me**__. I started to tear up. I heard the door open._

_Back to Present_

"Seaweed brain, I will marry you."

"How did you find it, and how did you know that I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"Percy." I said. That was all I wanted to say. I just picked up the list. He snatched it from me. He also grabbed the ring.

"Annabeth Chase." He said as he got down on one knee. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife."

I nodded. I mouthed my answer. Of course I was going to marry him. He slid the ring onto my finger. It was simple yet elegant. As he stood up I grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him with all I could. He picked me up. I broke away.

"Put me down. Now." I ordered. He consented to my will. As soon as I was back on the ground, he kissed me again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

"Percy." I whined. "I need a shirt."

"No you don't." He replied copying my voice. "Let's just to go bed."

"Okay. Fine. I will say, though, if you try anything I will leave and go tell your mom." He nodded as started to trail kisses up my neck. I pushed his head away and flipped over.

"I said no."

-LINE-BREAK-PERCABETH-MARRIGE-

Piper POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock. Shooting for the movie doesn't start for three more hours.

"Who is calling at this ungodly hour? Who calls someone at ten in the morning?" I thought.

I picked up my phone and saw that it was Annabeth.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Piper! Guess what? Percy proposed to me!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"OMG! That is awesome! I have two things to say. One, you didn't let me guess. Two, if you guys need any help I am here for you."  
>"Oh, Piper that is so sweet. I would like it if you could plan my bachelorette party."<p>

"Of course! Will you be telling us the bridesmaids and maid of honor there? Also would you be willing to send out the invitations?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay that's great."

"I have to go. Time to tell the others! Bye!"

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

-LINE-BREAK-ATHENA-POSEIDON-

I walked into the studio to start filming. I was looking for Percy when Jason arms circled my waist.

"Hey you."

"Hey Jason." I said. I turned around and kissed him. I melted into his embrace. I heard someone clear his or her throat.

"Hey Piper. What up Jason?" The voice said.

"What up man?" Jason said and stepped away to do his handshake with Percy.

"Hi Percy. I heard the good news. I can't believe that it took you this long to propose to Annabeth." I said.

"Um…Well.."

"Dude, congrats. When is it and where?" Jason asked.

"Not for a while and I want it to be at the camp where we meet everyone. I don't know about Annabeth. I also don't know because it might bring up some memories of Leo." As soon as he said that I started to tear up. Leo was one of my first friends. He still is if he hasn't died yet.

"Time to start filming. Piper, Percy, and everyone else to your spots and Jason to the camera." Frank said. "Hazel tell them what scene we plan on doing."

"We want to shot the scene where Percy and Pipers characters meet. Jason go and get the camera." Hazel said, she then leaned over and whispered something in Franks ear.

"You tell them." Hazel said.

"No, you. It was your idea in the first place." Frank replied.

"Oh my gods! You guys are finally dating!" I yelled.

"Piper you cannot just assume things like that." Jason and Percy told me.

"Percy, Jason, she is right though. Frank asked me out about three months ago." Hazel told us confirming my idea. "Enough about us, lets get started filming. Also, good luck planning your wedding Mr. Jackson."

"Thanks." Percy replied.

We soon got started on the scene. I couldn't really concentrate because I thought that Frank and Hazel looked too cute. I noticed at one point Percy lost all concentration, stood up and ran out of the scene.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. "What are you doing here? Not that I really care because I-" He was cut off when she kissed him.

"Awwwww. Almost as cute as Frazel."I said. I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Piper. What is Frazel?" Annabeth asked still in Percy's arms.

"Frazel is Frank and Hazel's ship name. You and Percy are Percabeth. Jason and I are Jasper. Everyone has ship names." I said matter of factly. "Now Annabeth can watch us film but we have to get back to the scene." Hazel nodded in agreement.

**A/N**

**I really like this chapter. That is my personal opinion. Review to let me know what you think. Also I would still like to know some answers to the questions I asked at the end of the last chapter. I need help coming up with scenes for the movie that Percy is in. If you have any let me know. Please review. It would make my day.**

**-CircleRMovie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thank you again for all of the reviews. I don't quite know where I am going with this. I come up with it as I go. I have a faint idea. POV's will be mostly Percy and Annabeth. Some other. Sorry abut not updating for a few days. School started again yesterday so they will be less frequent. I also have after school activities so they would mostly be on the weekends (updates).**

**percabethbooklion- Thank you! Glad you liked it.**

**morbid bookworm- I know! I will try to get them into the story within the next few chapters.**

**UncleFoco- Thank you for the criticism. I will try to make my dialogue…better? :) **

**Disclaimer: Characters are Rick Riordan's. Plot is mine.**

**Percy (in movie)=Jacob**

**Piper (in movie)=Tammy**

-LINE-BREAK-JASPER-FRAZEL-PERCABETH-

Chapter 3

Percy POV

"I don't want to start filming. I want to be with Annabeth." I whined. "Please?"

"You can spend time with her after this. She is staying and watching. Just come back, Percy." Hazel said.

"Fine." I went and gave Annabeth one more kiss then walked back to the set.

"So, you and Frank." I heard Annabeth say to Hazel. Hazel just nodded in agreement.

We started to film. Since Piper and I's characters are in love, it's kind of weird to have Jason and Annabeth in the room. Oh well. I can do this even with them here. Jason is always here.

"5…4….3…2…1…Action." Jason said. My character walked into a bar and sat down.

"Bartender, can I get a beer please?" I asked. Tammy- Piper's character- walked into the bar and sat down. "One for the lady as well."

"Thanks, but I don't drink beer. I will have a martini. The man will still pay. By the way, I'm Tammy." She said turning to face me.

"Jacob. It's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to." We soon got a conversation started and had a great time. **(A/N I don't really want to write out a scene in the movie. Also I know I said in the first chapter that Piper play's Percy's wife, this scene is like a flashback of how they meet.)**

We finished shooting the scene.

"So, what did you think?"

"You did a great job," Annabeth told me.

"Hey, guys who wants to out for lunch? All of us." Frank asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Why not." Jason said.

"Were should we go?" Hazel inquired.

"McDonalds." A voice answered for us.

"Who said that?" Annabeth asked. The person then came out of the shadows. There seemed to be two of them. "Nico? Is that you?"

"Well, yes. I still think we should-ugh." He said as Hazel came and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Soon we all got a chance to hug him. The person he had with him was Will Solace. I didn't know him personally. He seems like a really nice guy.

"So, Nico, why is Will with you?" I asked.

"Um…Well… the thing is…" Nico started.

"I'm his boyfriend." Will stated confidently.

"Will, what have you done. I was going to tell them later!" Shouted Nico.

"It's okay. I think it's cute. I mean, Nico has finally found love." Piper squealed. "He is over Percy!"

"Yeah, about that… how am I not your type Nico? I am everyone's type!"

"Percy, please don't make him feel uncomfortable. I get to do that to you." Annabeth whispered in my ear. "You got that?" I nodded.

"Let's go eat. I think we should eat at-" Frank started to break the silence that followed my statement.

"MCDONALDS!" Nico yelled. And he is scary. We all nodded in agreement.

-LINE-BREAK-MCDONALDS-FOR-NICO-

Nico POV

After all the fries and food I could, Will and I left our movie star friends. We headed back to our hotel. It was a nice hotel. Will likes it because it has a pool. I like it because it can nice and dark in the room. I like it when it is dark. We paid the taxi driver and went on our way. When we got to our room I unlocked it. The next thing I know was that Will had picked me up and was carrying me to our bedroom.

"Put me down!"

"How about…no?"

"Put me down now!"

"No" Will said with a smile on his face.

"Solace! Put me down now! I'm warning you!"  
>"No."<p>

"Yes!" I tried to say as forcefully as I could. By now we were in the bedroom. He placed my on the bed and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away when I needed to take a breath. I looked up at his blonde hair and bright smile. His blue eyes locked into mine. I pulled him for another kiss. His hands ran through my hair. I flipped him over so I was on top. He starts to trail kisses down my neck. I let him have full control.

-LINE-BREAK-PANIC!AT-THEDISCO!-

I woke up the next morning to find all of our clothes discarded on the floor. Will's face was nestled in my neck.

"Hey you." I whispered in his ear. "Wake up. Please? I'm bored… Will?" He grunted into my neck. He then lifted his head and pecked my nose.

"I'm up. What do you want?"

"I want to go out for breakfast. Also, you slept till almost eleven."

"Mmmmk…Wait what? I slept till ELEVEN?"

"Yeah, you kinda did. This is why I wanted to take you out for breakfast. I knew you would be annoyed."

"Why didn't you wake me up Nico?"

"I didn't because I was enjoying sleeping in."

-LINE-BREAK-LEO-IS-AWESOME-!-

After eating at a nice café we went for a walk. It was a nice long relaxing walk. As we turned a corner to head back to the hotel I saw someone who looked a lot like Leo Valdez. He had the same elfish ears and same curly hair. Will and I walked over to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Nico and this is Will."

"Hey." The boy who I think is Leo said. "My name is…

**A/N**

**A cliffie! Is it Leo or not? Please review. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am sooooo sorry it has taken forever to update. I have been busy. I have after school activities. Time for reviews!**

**Wolf-P.J.-2.0- Do you like Panic! At the Disco!?**

**AliceTonksHPJ- I understand what you are trying to say and I agree with you. Thanks for the criticism.**

**Bookaddict1028- I agree with you as well. My writing style is a little different then others. I do like what you said. Also thanks for the criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I only own story and plot. Rest is Rick Riordan's. **

-LINE-BREAK-LEO-CALYPSO-BACK-

Chapter 4

Nico POV

"_Hi, I'm Nico and this is Will."_

"_Hey." The boy who I think is Leo said. "My name is…"_

"My name is…"

"Leo!" A pretty girl with caramel hair came over and said. "Who are your friends?" She gave him a kiss on the check.

"Um.. Well.. these are two of the people I told you about. The ones from camp." Leo said nervously. This Leo was a little different. He was taller, his hair longer but still as curly and he didn't seem to joke as much. "Calypso, this is Nico and Will." He told her pointing at us as he said our names. "Nico, Will, this is my girlfriend Calypso."

"Nice to meet you." I told her.

"How are the others?" Leo asked.

"Well, Percy is an actor and so is Piper. They do a lot of movies together. Frank and Hazel are directors. Annabeth is working on being an architect and Jason is a lowly cameraman but he could be a teacher. Also Percy and Annabeth are engaged." I told him trying to let him know what he missed. I don't know how well I did.

"Wow. I sure have missed some stuff."

"Hey, do want to come with us? We were thinking of going to see them shoot the movie." Will said.

"YES! I would love to meet your other friends." Calypso said. She looked extremely excited.

"Okay. Let's get going." I said. Giving Will an annoyed look. We had never agreed to going and seeing our friends. I wanted to spend the day with him. I stuck my tongue out him. He did the same to me then quickly kissed me on my check.

-LINE-BREAK-MY-CHEMICAL-ROMANCE-

We soon showed up at the place they were shooting. They were in the middle of a scene. Leo had this little crazy look in his eyes. The next thing I know he looked at me with a finger over his mouth. He than walked into the shot.

"Hey!" Frank yelled, startling Piper and Percy. "What are you doing on the set? Who are you?"

"LEO!" Piper screamed. She looked super excited. She jumped up and hugged him. Then she let go and stepped back. "What do you think you are doing! You show up after three years! I want to kill you!" She slapped him.

"Will, can we go?" I asked my boyfriend. I just want to leave.

"Yeah. We can go."

-LINE-BREAK-OF-PERCABETH-AWESOMENESS-

Leo POV

I was not expecting that when I came back. I thought that they would be really happy to see me. My face hurts. Piper sure can pack a punch.

"Piper that hurt." I said holding my face.

"That's what you get." Ouch. Piper sure is mad.

"Hey bro. what have you been up to?" Percy asked. He seems taller. Is it possible that he has grown? I looked for Jason. I found him calming down Piper. He gave me a little wave.

"Well, Percy. I can give you the long story or the short one. What do you think?" I inquired hoping he would say long. I wanted to tell them about my life until I came back.

"I think I should go with short unless you can tell us a dinner. The rest of us are coming to my house for dinner. You can tell us then. Right?"

"Yeah. That works." I said felling a little bummed out. Just then Calypso walked over to join me. She seemed to have been waiting for it to calm down. She kissed me. I blushed. "Um.. Guy's this is-"

"Hello Calypso." Percy said. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks." Okay. How do they know each other?

"How do you two know each other?" Calypso looked at me then Percy.

"Should we tell him?" She asked. Tell me what?

"I don't see why not." Percy said with a shrug. "Leo, when Calypso and I were younger, we dated for like a week. So seeing her with you is a little strange."

"I agree." My Sunshine said. She then went and gave him a hug. I felt a twinge of pain at seeing her hug someone else.

"Sunshine, let's go. We can see them later. Percy were do you live?" He tells me his address. "We will see you there." We leave and head off on our own.

-LINE-BREAK-CALEO-IS-AWESOME-

"Hey sunshine? Can we go to the park?" I asked excitedly. I love the park and really want to go! "Please?" I continue using my little kid voice.

"Leo. We have already gone to the park every single day. Can we please just hang out at the hotel. Only until we go the Percy's. Please?" My sunshine told me. She looked at me with her dark almond eyes. Her hair falling into her face. How could I say no to that?

"Okay. We can go back to the hotel." I tell her. I felt a little sad. I really wanted to go to the park. She kisses me. When she does it is like the first time.

_3.5 Years Earlier_

_When I was about to leave the girl with the caramel hair came and kissed me. I felt like I was floating._

"_That never happened. Got it?"_

_All I could do is nod in response. I got in my dad's car to leave. As we left I could hear her singing._

_**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**_

_**Staring at the sunset, babe**_

_**Red lips and rosy checks**_

_**Say you'll see me again**_

_**Even if it's just in your**_

_**Wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh ah**_

_I will remember you Calypso. I Promise. I will come back._

_Back to Present_

"Let's go the hotel. I want to spend time with you." I muttered in her ear.

-LINE-BREAK-FALL-OUT-BOY-

After a heavy make-out session in which our clothes ended on the floor. We got re-dressed and left for Percy's house. When we found the address I was in denial. Percy lives in a MANSION!

"There is absolutely no way that is his house." I said in shock. I looked over at Calypso.

"It's the address. Leo, this is where we are supposed to be." She told me ending the conversation with a kiss. We got out of the car and walked up to the huge door. I knocked.

"I think that they are here." I heard Percy yell. It was a bit muffled. The door opened. Percy was standing there.

"Hey." He said with a dorky smile on his face. "Come on in. We have food. The desert will be my mom's best recipe ever. BLUE COOKIES!"

"Percy, not everyone loves blue cookies as much as you." A voice told him. "I have a question. Percy, what do you love more. Me or blue cookies?" It had to be Annabeth. She was always testing him with stuff like this.

"Um… blue… no… um…you?" He said it like a question. "Did I answer that correctly?" Annabeth just nodded and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room guys." I said. I wanted to go into the house to see how Percy lived. Annabeth gave me the stink eye but moved anyway. Over the three years I was gone she hadn't changed at all.

**A/N:**

**Again sooo sorry that I haven't updated until now. :( I don't really know what to do with Leo's like backstory thing. If you have any ideas PM or tell in a review. I would also like to say reviews are amazing and I can't wait for more. Also the song I used belongs to Taylor Swift.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I am again really sorry that it took me so long to update with chapter four. I really am. It was like over a week or two? I really am sorry. :(**

**Reviews:**

**juliewise123- I am writing more. I plan on still writing. Also Thanks! I am glad you like it.**

**Wolf-P.J-2.0- Thanks! I really do like those bands. What is your favorite song (any of the bands)?**

**CalypsoValdezislife- I am working on more.**

**TigerL1ly81- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get the song stuck in your head.**

**Stella 928- I plan on updating. :) **

**Disclaimer: Everything but plot is Rick Riordan's. **

-LINE-BREAK-INEED-HELP-IDEAS?-

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

"You see it all started when I had made a promise to go back for Caly here." Leo started. This story is going to get interesting. "After I had came back to you guys, I noticed that I wasn't as happy. After realizing this, I knew that I had to back and get her then. I went through some rough times getting back there. I-"

"You thought that it was just a good idea to leave the rest of us with out even telling us? Leo what is WRONG with you?" Piper interrupted. She was pissed.

"Piper, calm down." Jason told her. He kissed her on the check. She still had anger sitting in her eyes. "Leo is telling his side of the story."

"As I was saying. I had a hard time getting back. For a while I didn't think I could make it. After a few months I made it. I went to the first house I saw for food and water. It turns out that it was sunshine's place." He told us and just placed a kiss on Calypso's check. She blushed. "After that we just went around the world for a while. When I saw Nico I tried to run. I thought that all of you would still be in NYC. I was going there next. That's about all." Calypso laughed. **(A/N I couldn't really think of what to say.)** When Leo finished Piper looked really sad and happy.

"Oh, Leo. I can't stay mad." She stood up and gave him a hug. "Caleo is my new OTP."

"Um…Okay?" Calypso said. She looked really confused. We sat in silence for a while. I stood up.

"I think I'm going to get the food." I looked at Percy. "Percy will you come with me." He shrugged. Piper got up.

"I'll come with, since Percy is too stupid to notice that his _fiancé _wants him to come." Percy and I jumped. We hadn't really used that term. Ever. I still wasn't used to it. He stood up.

"I can do it Piper."

"Really? You couldn't seem to a minute ago." She told him giving him the evil eye.

"I can handle it fine." He said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. He can be so cute sometimes. We went and got the food. After we brought it out and everyone was served, we ate and made small talk. Soon Percy came running out of the kitchen yelling blue cookies. Why am I marrying a child? Because I love him is what I told myself. People started to leave as couples after we all ate the cookies.

"Percy, I'm going to go take a shower." I told him and kissed his head.

"Okay." He said as he pulled me in for one more kiss.

-LINE-BREAK-SCHOOL-IS-A-PAIN-

I opened the shower curtain and screamed. There was a spider.

"Percy! I need help!" he came running in. He was only in his boxers.

"What?" He asked frantic. "What is it?"

"There is a… a spider!"

"Where is it?"

"On the towel!" I yelled and pointing at it like it was obvious. He went over and killed. He came to give me a hug.

"Wash your hands! You touched the spider!" He rolled his eyes. He did it anyway.

"Come here." I melted into his embrace. Percy picked me up and carried me to our room. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Annabeth, it's going to be okay."

"No. Spiders are scary." I mumbled into him.

"Annabeth, it really will be fine. Do you want to go to bed?" I said nothing. He lifted up my head. "Annabeth, it's okay. The spider is gone." I looked at him. He was so cute when he worried about me. I reached up to grab his head. He smirked. His lips collided with mine. He started walking again not breaking the kiss. When he reached the bed, he threw me, softly, onto it. I laughed.

"Percy, I'm still really wet."

"I don't care. You know how I like water anyway. Come here." He said and sat on me. He started to kiss me again. This time it was very persuasive. He started to trial them down my neck, onto my chest. I let out the breath that I had been holding in. I felt him smile on my breast. He came back up and flipped us over so I was in top. His hand started to trial up my leg. It tickled.

"Percy." I moaned. I pulled of his underwear. He bit the side of my neck.

-LINE-BREAK-YOU-KNOW-WHAT-HAPPENS-

Frank POV

I walked into the studio. It looked like Hazel was already there. I mean I knew that she was. I am not a bad boyfriend I had to keep telling myself. I don't know why she chose me. Me of all people. I guess that I should feel lucky. Her back was to me. Her beautiful hair in a braid. I couldn't wait for our date tonight. She doesn't know what we are doing. She will love it though.

"Hi, Hazel." I said, still feeling awkward around her. "Are you excited for tonight?" I asked noticing that she was wearing what I told to. Some jeans, a t-shirt, and cowboy boots. She look sexy.

"Hey, Frank." She came over and gave me a hug. It was a quick on. Neither one of us is very comfortable with public displays of affection. "Why do I have to wear this specific stuff?"  
>"I can't tell. It's a surprise. I promise that you will like. Okay?"<p>

"Yeah. I see that everyone is here. Okay everyone, time to start shooting!" She said going from my girlfriend, I think I can call her that, to movie director in a snap. She is so cute.

"Jason, move the camera angle. I want is to be directly in front of Percy and Piper. This is going to be the first kiss the characters share." Piper and Percy both made a disgusted face. "The audience needs to feel how special this is for them." I told Jason. He nodded. "Hey, wait, can you also have some of your crew set some up in some other places that you think would be good spots. That would be extremely helpful. Thanks. Lets get this scene started." All the actors got into their places.

-LINE-BREAK-FRAZEL-DATE-NEXT-

I pulled up to the horse stables. Hazel looked really excited. She loves horseback riding. She looked over at me. A smile spreading over her face.

"Frank, what is this?"

"The stables that you told you came to with your mom when you were a kid. When I said your name they sounded really happy." I told her. "Now let's go pay get on some horses."

We got out of the car and paid. Once we got on the trial, and I was less scared as I was when we started, we had a great conversation. I didn't let work influence us at all.

"Frank, this is… is… the best thing that anybody, and I mean anybody has done for me." She leaned over and kissed me. I can't even begin to explain the feeling that coursed through my very being.

**A/N**

**I am again sorry that this had taken so long. I wanted to let you guys know that I want to also start a Harry Potter story. If you happen to like Harry Potter as well, that should start at some point. I don't know if this chapter was worth the wait or not. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**-CircleRMovie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I just haven't had any ideas. Terrible writers block. :( I now have an idea for this chapter. I will also most likely start writing some Harry Potter story's as well. Time for reviews!**

**UncleFoco- I know Frank really is the cutest. Thanks for bring positive.**

**Disclaimer: Everything but plot is Rick Riordan's.**

-LINE-BREAK-STORY-STARTING-

Chapter 6

Sally's POV

"Percy, can you and Annabeth come down here please?" I called up the stairs. "It's urgent!"

"Coming mom!" Percy yelled at the same Annabeth said "Coming Ms. Jackson!" I heard them leave their room and come down. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs I looked at them. They are so adorable.

"Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sally. Really honey. Also, Percy, Jason is on the phone- go pick it up. Annabeth and I need to talk."

"Okay." He said and walked into the kitchen to the phone.

"Ms. Jackson, what do you need me for?" I looked at her like she was crazy. She should know why I need her at this moment. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"We need-" A knock on the door interrupted me. She went and opened it. There stood Piper, Hazel, Calypso, and someone else.

"Thalia? Is that you?" Annabeth asked. The girl walked up and gave her a hug. "Thalia! I missed you!"

"I missed you to Annie." She gave her another hug. Just then Percy walked in and started looking at all of the girls. His eyes darting from Annabeth to them and back again.

"Annabeth, why are your friends here? I thought that we were going to have the day to plan the wed-wedd- oh, you know what I mean." He stuttered. Stupid Percy. He can't even say wedding even though he is getting married. My son is such an idiot at times.

"Percy, we are working on the wedding. We," I said pointing at Annabeth and the girls. "are going to get the dress and bridesmaids dresses as well." I nodded over at them.

"But, mom, we don't have anything planed. How can you get a dress if you don't know when it will be?"

"Percy, I am sure it will be alright. Annabeth is there. We will be fine. Now go and spend a day with the guys." He looked upset but left anyway. "Let's get going girls."

-LINE-BREAK-WEDDING-SHOPPING-

Annabeth POV

"Um.. Ms. Jackson, before we can get the stuff shouldn't Percy and I decide on a color for the ties and dresses?" I inquired since we hadn't really decided on anything.

"Sweetie, what is your favorite color?" Piper asked. She really should know by now. "Isn't it the color of his eyes? Why can't all of that stuff just be sea green?"

"That should work." I said tiredly. This wedding is going to kill me. I mean I can't wait for it, but still I also can't wait for it to be over.

"Okay, who's driving?" Calypso asked. Thalia raised her hand. I put my hand to my head. Thalia and cars really don't mix. Last time I rode in a car with her, we almost crashed 20 times. I sighed.

"Should we really let her drive?"

"Annabeth, I see no reason that I can't drive. Also if you let me drive, I will get us there faster and then it can be over sooner. Okay?"

"Fine, you can drive." We all left the house and I locked the door behind me. After I got in the car Piper reached and turned on the radio. It was Fall Out Boy. We all started to sing.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

Thalia turned it up.

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

Ms. Jackson turned it down. I guess it was too loud. It might have something to do with the fact that we were all singing at the top of our lungs.

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_That was Centuries by Fall Out Boy. The next song is Uptown Funk by Mark Ranson featuring Bruno Mars._

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)_

_This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Stop_

_Wait a minute_

_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

Ms. Jackson turned off the radio.

"Why?!" We all asked/ demanded.

"Because you are all going to kill my ears. Also because we are here." I look up and see the store. There are to many wedding dresses in it. I have no idea how I will chose or survive the experience. I man up and get out of the car and walk in.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." I sighed. This was too much.

**A/N**

**I know that this chapter is horrible. I was going to have the next part in it then decided that would make it too long. That will be chapter 7. Please review and comment on things. I have no excuses for how long this took me. I am very sorry. **

**-Circlermovie**


End file.
